Kara Appears
by SmartCookieSchool
Summary: It's a normal day for Kazuma and Ayano, always fighting. All of a sudden, this girl named Kara made an appearance. Will she separate the bickering, yet somewhat adorable couple? Will she destroy the Kanagi family? What will happen? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Kannagi temple. Ayano was swinging Enriha at Kazuma, Ren was joyfully watching the conflict between his two relatives, and Jugo sat in the meeting room sipping tea. However in that city, at that very moment, something dark and mysterious was lurking the streets of the city. Something dark and very powerful...

"Kazuma! Apologize to me! This very instant!" screamed Ayano as she swung Enriha towards Kazuma. ?

"Um... Ayano?" asked Kazuma with a smirk spreading across his face.

"What?!" screamed Ayano at Kazuma's face. She stopped swinging her sword around like a maniac and looked at Kazuma confused.

"Black underwears are not your style." Kazuma stated blandly.

"What!? How'd you... KA-ZU-MA!" sputtered Ayano angrily murderously as she erupted in flames.

Meanwhile in the corners of the alley...  
KARA'S POV! ?  
"I shouldn't have come out." I moaned while walking through the dark alley and panting from exhaustion. What am I supposed to do?! Wait 5 hours until the moon came out?

"Why, darling! I think you should have come out!" mumbled a low, rough voice behind one of the trash cans. I could see them clearly even though it was so dark, there were 3 men. Aren't I awesome! They looked like gang members, since they were holding weapons and was dressed like one. Well, were dressed like gang members like the ones I saw on t.v... Don't blame me! Those types of delinquent movies are some what entertaining!

"Yes, I could use a snack!" I replied. A small smile played across her lips.

"What?" asked one of the gang members, as he scratched his head.  
'Must be from the fleas. That was the best joke ever! Was that even a joke?' ?

This was not the response he expected: I leaped onto the gang members knocking them out, one by one.

"Aaah! Yummy in my tummy!..." as I licked some blood of my lips. A smile spread across my face, as I bared my awesome fangs, or very large and pointy teeth. You can call it whatever you want. "Maybe it won't be so bad!" ?

END OF KARA'S POV! ?


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the Kannagi residence:

"Wait..." said Kazuma with a very serious look on his face. There was that familiar dark aura again. It was stronger this time. Perhaps it is a demon.  
"Huh?" asked Ayano with a confused look on her face. She seemed to have sensed a dark demon-like aura, too.

"We'll continue this game later." said Kazuma as he flew away.

"Wait! I want to come too!" whined Ayano as she began to childishly hop on her heels. ?

"Fine." murmured Kazuma, exasperatedly. 'Perhaps she could help.' He grabbed Ayano by her arm and threw her over his shoulder like a sack bag.

"Hey!" complained Ayano. Do not try this at home folks, this is more dangerous and uncomfortable than you think. ?

"Whatever, let's go." murmured Kazuma. They soared up in the air with the wind whistling them towards the dark aura in the city.

"Where the heck are we even going?!" screamed Ayano. "Where is this DARK AURA!"

"Hey! I'm talking to you! How dare you ignore me while I was speaking. Do you know how disrespectful that is! Especially to treat me like that! The-" Ayano was cut off when Kazuma's hand covered Ayano's mouth. Kazuma gave her that look, to be quiet. Ayano was shocked, there was something that Kazuma was actually hiding from! Was it really powerful?


	3. Chapter 3

KARA'S POV  
I bit the random stranger, which was passing by the alley, and I don't mean to be picky, but... That was the most disgusting thing! GET THIS OUT OF MY MOUTH! ? ﾟﾘﾱ

There was a beautiful bright orange light that spread across the sky, the sun was setting. Few more minutes till I can go outside. Yosh! I swooned, whoa! I never noticed how tired I was. Probably when gained her energy by drinking all those people's blood. So many cross this alley, lucky me! ?

Wait a minute! I sniffed out a scent of a person?, no two persons ? and they were very close. Those perverted stalkers, they messed with the wrong girl! No, wait! These two people are similar to her! I could tell by their strong scent.  
One scent was stronger than the other! Much stronger, but the other scent was still strong. Not as weak as another faint scent she smelled last week. Confused? Ok, I'll stop thinking about their smell!  
These types of people taste even better than a regular person. Hooray! I'm going to get this terrible taste out of my mouth. I then vanished and reappeared at the top of one of the nearby buildings. I learned this special spell from ...ma, so all the credits go to her!

"Step out, step out of the shadows." I said. 'First impressions..' Kazuma was surprised, how did she know. They were three buildings away from the alley and she sounded like she was merely a child, Ren's age.

"Oh, so you have found me?" asked Kazuma. He let go of Ayano and walked in a calm manner towards the young girl.

"Your stupid!" laughed Kara. ? She closes her eyes, a dark purple aura floated around her. It seemed to give her more energy, strength, and power. Her eyes fluttered open and her pupils were demon-like.

Ayano watched in amazement. This young demon harnesses amazing powers,and they were very dark. What were they? Why did Kazuma follow her here? Is Kazuma scared of her?

"I am so lucky I have finally found you." smirked Kazuma. "Now that you have showed me your true power, I can finally know what I'm up against."

"Oh, I don't wanna brag! But this is not my real power." said Kara. She stopped, this was the longest time she has spent with a human knowing she was there. Guess I should just get their blood, now. The girl first, she smells the strongest. I suddenly lunged at Kazuma and kicked him right in the chest, so fast that it knocked him unconscious. He's weak...

"Kazuma!" yelled Ayano the instant he fell to the ground. What use could she be? That "little girl" knocked Kazuma out in one second.

"You know, why I didn't knock you out first?" asked Kara. She heard Kazuma starting to awaken, and she kicked him down.

"No." replied Ayano. As Kara kicked Kazuma, she flinched. "Stop! Don't kick him!"

"I knocked him out because I want you." I murmured. 'Did I say that wrong?'

"What?!" spat Ayano. She was so embarrassed.

A white board suddenly popped beside me, and a marker dropped into my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your power is very strong. Therefore your blood will become very delicious." I said while scribbling an explanation on the board, in case she had a slow brain.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Ayano. Why did she just say my blood would be delicious, is she a canninbal? Or is she a...vampire? ?

"Cause! I hate when my victims get so confused after I leave! They might get the wrong idea." replied Kara. In an instant, Kara was sucking Ayano's blood. It tasted sweet, yet spicy. Kazuma woke up groggily, and saw Kara hugging Ayano. What was Kara doing? Ayano collapsed onto the ground beside Kazuma.

"Your turn, lover boy." murmured Kara. She sank his fangs into his neck. His blood was delicious too. Heck all blood was delicious. Except for the other one, yuck! But it wasn't the perfect taste. She was looking for a bit spicy, and really sweet. Whose is it?

Meanwhile at the Kannagi temple...

"Where's Kazuma and Ayano?" mumbled Jugo as he sat at the meeting room the same spot he has has been sitting for hours. Ayano was 2 hours passed her curfew, but this wasn't the first time she disobeyed his rules.

"Umm. Uncle Jugo?" asked Ren.

"Yes? What?" asked Jugo.

"Umm... I think Ayano and Kazuma are looking for this dark aura. This evening I heard Ayano scream about looking for this dark aura." replied Ren.

"A dark aura? In the city? It must be a demon, a powerful one. I have been sensing it, too. It is a powerful one, but there is two of them. One of them is stronger than the other." murmured Jugo. "They might be in grave danger."

"Danger?!" exclaimed Ren. "But, Kazuma is with Ayano! He's strong!"

"But he is not strong enough, compared to what we are dealing with." said Gemna. "Not even I am not that strong."

"We must do something immediately!" cried Ren.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile on top of the building...

"Well, I should get back to the mansion. Brother would be very mad at me." murmured Kara. What should I do with these two? They don't look like they are going anywhere. Probably 1 or 2 more hours till they was up. If only I have mastered the spell! I should get them home. "Hmmmmmm. These two are probably Kannagis. I should probably get them home." An array of bats flew towards Kara. She pushed the two lifeless figures onto the group of bats and flew towards the Kannagi residence.

"Ding! Dong!" rang the doorbell. A maid immidietly went to open the entrance to find black figures on the ground. Bats flew away and revealed Ayano and Kazuma knocked out unconsciously on the ground laying on top of eachother. She looked outside peering left and right, checking if anyone else was outside. Ren quickly ran out the temple to find Kazuma and Ayano.

Meanwhile...  
Kara stayed hidden outside the Kannagi temple. It looked so beautiful and peaceful. She watched as a maid opened the huge doors. It was so amusing to see her shocked face, she almost smiled. Suddenly a boy ran outside pouncing on top of Kazuma and Ayano. He had blonde hair and was wearing a pink jacket and had blue jeans on. She left, forgetting to hide herself and walked passed the Kannagi temple's entrance.

Ren looked up hearing footsteps along the pavement. He looked up to see a black-haired girl. She was wearing legging with a long black polo shirt. He couldn't help but to stare at her because he was feeling the same way he felt when he first saw Ayumi. Then all of a sudden she disappeared. He blinked again, and one more time. Was he imagining things?

"Master Ren? What are you looking at?" asked the maid.

"Oh! Umm! Nothing!" stammered Ren as he stood up.

The next day...  
"Where were you?" asked K'rook. "You were gone for a day, I was almost getting started to get worried for you."

"I was just getting a snack, no need for almost worrying." murmured Kara. K'rook sniffed her.

"You got 2 magic users. Good for you." complimented K'rook. He poured a liquid into his bowl and started to eat it. Kara grabbed her materials and ran outside.

"Bye! I'll see you later!" said Kara. I can't wait for the school I'm going to! I sure hope this magical veil will protect me from the sun. Stupid sun. She ran outside with her hair flapping in the wind like crazy and she stopped running until she was outside the borders of the mansion. She then calmly walked to the bus station, on the other side of town. She waited at the bus stop, near the Kannagi temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Ren ran outside, excited for school to finally begin. Ayano was still in bed, sleeping in as usual. He stopped and gasped. It was the black haired girl from last night. Her hair swayed in the wind as she was waiting for the bus. Wait! Did that mean that she would go to the same school as his? The bus finally arrived and the doors automatically opened, letting the kids inside. The black haired girl walked inside the bus, he followed. She sat in the front of the bus, the first seat that was available. Instead of sitting with his friends as usual he took a seat next to the girl.

A blonde haired boy sat next to me, and it was the same one from last night! Did he notice the bite marks in those two necks?! Maybe I shouldn't have returned them to that temple, I was being too nice.

"Ummm... Hi! I'm Ren! Ren Kannagi!" Ren greeted happily. He shook her hand, whether she liked it or not.

"I'm Kara, Kara Maaka." replied Kara. She smiled at him and she shook his hand. For the rest of the ride on the bus they sat in silence.

"Could you show me around the school please?" asked Kara, breaking the silence. "I'm not that familiar at your school."

"Umm. Sure!" stammered Ren. He showed her around the school, warned her about the rules, and which teachers to beware.

Later at Ren's school...

The school bell rang, so Ren ran into the school house and Kara followed. The day went smoothly, nothing bad or something out of the usual happened. Later, the school bell rang, dismissing the kids from school. Ren walked out with Kara, holding their books and folders.

"So uhh... How was your first day at this school?" asked Ren.

"It was fine." answered Kara. "Oh, Ren?"

"Yes?" answered Ren.

"Can u help me on the homework? Some of the problems I don't really understand." asked Kara shyly. She never has interacted with a human, other than attacking them. This was new.

"S-sure!" answered Ren. "We better start right away! There is a lot of homework to do!" Ren grabbed Kara's wrist and dragged her all the way to his home. Kara and Ren stopped running as they approached the Kannagi temple. Ren rung the doorbell and a maid instantly opened the door.

"Welcome home Mr. Kannagi." greeted the maid as she closed the gate. Ren smiled at the maid and pulled Kara into the meeting room.

"Well someone is too excited to do his homework." mumbled the maid as she watched them run by. Ren placed his books and folders on the ground and Kara did the same.

"So, which subject shall we do first?" asked Ren.

"Any subject will do." replied Kara.

"So, we'll do math!" said Ren. He and Kara pulled out their math things, and started to do the homework. Suddenly, Ayano appeared in the meeting room. She looked really mad, since she had a murderous look topped with an angry scowl.

"I hate Kazuma!" yelled Ayano. She slammed the door behind her as she stormed through the meeting room. He opened the door and came face to face with a very angry Ayano.

"Hate is such a strong word, isn't it Ayano?" said a male voice.

"Ummm... Guys?" asked Ren. "Can you not fight here, me and a classmate is doing homework?" Ayano stopped fighting and looked at Ren, then at Kara.

"Sorry Ayano interrupted your little date." apologized Kazuma. Ayano squished Kazuma's foot.

"What!" screamed Kara and Ren. Both of them got up babbling about how it was not a date, and they were just friends. Kazuma chuckled, this was even more amusing then bothering Ayano.

"Right!" joked Ayano in a sarcasm way. She stopped and stared Kara. Kara shrank away nervously, did she remember that she bit her and beat up her boyfriend. Kara tried her best to mask her dark aura. Ayano smiled.

"Hi. I'm Ayano and that jerk over there is Kazuma." greeted Ayano. "So! Let's get to know you!"

"Ummmm. We have homework." said Ren, but it was too late. Ayano dragged everyone (Kazuma, Ren, and Kara) out the Kannagi temple. Minutes later, the young teens were standing in line at an amusement park.

"Ummmm... Why are we here? We have homework." said Ren.

"We're going to get to know your little friend a bit more!" said Ayano and Kazuma yawned. Ayano elbowed him.

"We can't embarrass Ren!" whispered Ayano.

"What are we, his parents? You're just his cousin and I'm his brother." replied Kazuma. Kara blushed, she was just a classmate and not even close to being a friend.

"So, let's go have some fun!" Ayano yelled excitedly as she hurried into the amusement park and Kazuma followed along.

"Well, she said have fun." murmured Kazuma and he smirked. The four teens had fun, even Kazuma in his own way. The day flew by quickly mostly because they had fun.

"Aaaaaah!" yelled Ren. "I haven't even finished my homework! Come on! Ayano we must go home right now!"

"Wait! I need still need help on homework." said Kara. "It's not as if big brother will help me..."

"Don't worry kid. You could just sleepover." advised Kazuma.

"What?! That is the most perverted thing you have ever said! Sleep over! At! At!" screamed Ayano.

"What?! Kazuma!" wailed Ren.

"You know actually, it's not a bad idea." murmured Kara. "I could just stay in the guest bedroom. You weren't actually thinking that..." Kara stared at Ayano, then burst out laughing. Kazuma did the same.

"Hahahahahahha! The looks on your faces, the looks!" giggled Kazuma. Kara started to tear up from laughing to hard.

"W-well, I'll just grab my things at the mansion, I mean home!" stammered Kara, she smiled and ran off. When she was out of sight, she vanished.

"Nice kid." said Kazuma. "She's kind of like me." But then Kazuma froze, in shock. Did he just feel a demon-like aura near the amusement park? It was strong, stronger than ever. It was close.


	7. Chapter 7

"D-did you just feel that?" stammered Ayano.

"Kara's out there! She'll get attacked by the demon! We must go!" yelled Ren. Kara returned, with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Ok, let's go." said Kara. Kazuma, Ayano, and Ren all looked confused.

"H-how did you get your stuff so quickly?" stammered Ayano.

"Uh. I have a bike?" lied Kara. Kazuma stared at her suspiciously, wondering if she had anything to do with the dark aura. Most likely not, this kid looks more weak than Ren. Still, there was a small chance she might be a demon. He needed to find out.

"So, it's a sleepover. So, I'll join too. Be right back." said Kazuma, and he disappeared into thin air.

"Wait! Where are you going to stay! There's only one guest room!" stammered Ayano.

"He's probably going to stay with Ren." said Kara. "Ok, let's go." The three teens walked back to the Kannagi Residence. As they approached the gate, they found Kazuma inside the residence flipping through Ren and Kara's notebooks.

"What are you doing?" asked Ren.

"Hey! Don't touch my book!" yelled Kara and she high kicked Kazuma right in the head. Ayano and Ren gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" stammered Kara.

"How did you successfully kick Kazuma?" asked Ayano. "Do you take martial arts or something?" She stared at Kara, then hugged her.

"Congratulations! You're like the first to hurt Kazuma!" said Ayano happily.

"Kazuma? Are you okay?" asked Ren. Kazuma stood up groggily, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." said Kazuma. He was really embarrassed. He got pulverized by a little girl. This was a huge sign he needed more training.

"So. Let's do our homework." said Kara. She and Ren grabbed their notebooks and quickly did their homework. After three hours, Ren and Kara finally finished all their homework. There was a familiar tingling in her chest. The nightly transformation! How could she forget! Hopefully they don't sense the aura.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep. Good night." said Kara. She smiled at Ren and waved goodbye. She gathered all her school item and placed them in the guest room. She got ready for school, then got ready to go to sleep. KNOCK, KNOCK. Kara opened the door, she poked out her head. Ren stood with his pajamas, smiling.

"Umm... I just stopped by to see if you were comfortable!" said Ren. All of a sudden a girl screamed.

"Ayano!" yelled Kazuma. He hurried and knocked down, Ayano's bedroom door to find Ayano knocked out on the floor. A dark figure was standing on top of here, it had a dark aura surrounding it. Kara and Ren appeared at the entrance of Ayano's bedroom.

"A youma!" yelled Kara. She backed away from the youma, frightened yet excited at the same time. She was scared the youma knew she was a vampire and her new friends would find out. But she was excited since she always like fighting against the annoying youmas. She couldn't fight, not in front of them. The youma seemed drawn to Kara, it was ignoring the three other magic users and staggering toward Kara. Kazuma hit it with a blade of wind, but it seemed to have no effect. Ren tries to melt it, but was unsuccessful. Kara couldn't take it anymore. She stood in front of the youma and transformed into her nightly transformation. She kicked it, right in the face, with no effort. The youma fell backwards. Kara stomped on it several times while Kazuma and Ren watched dazed.

"Do you think that you can hurt her and get away with it! Take that!" yelled Kara.

"Wait a minute. You were the kid that kicked me out last night. How did I forget about that until now?" murmured Kazuma.

"Sorry, but big brother would get really mad at me if you find out. Sorry Ren." murmured Kara.

"What? How did you kill that youma-" said Ren. Kara placed her hand over Ren's face. Her hand radiated a bright yellow color, than Ren collapsed. She later did the same to Kazuma.

"I have so much to clean much." murmured Kara. If only she mastered all the spells, than she could easily fix this mess."Stupid youma." Kara dragged the three unconscious teens onto their beds and quickly cleaned any debris and rubble lying around Ayano's room. After she finished she went away with all her things.

The next day...

Kara woke up early in the morning, lying on the brand new bed in her room. She quickly prepared herself for school. Wonder if K'rook will go to his school? She yawned, she didn't really care about that.  
Meanwhile at Ayano's school...

"Well! We have a new student today his name is K'rook Maaka!" joyfully said the teacher. K'rook stepped inside, and all the girls swooned. Ayano stared at him carefully, she sensed a very strong dark aura that surrounded him. It was almost the same as the demon scent, but a little bit fainter. Perhaps it was because he was a demon! She looked at him suspiciously, trying to find out what type of demon he was. K'rook smiled a little and pretty much all the girls fainted. "K'rook, please sit next to Ayano Kannagi."

K'rook P.O.V.  
A Kannagi? Weren't they the most powerful magic users in the world? K'rook looked at her, she smelled very strong. He wanted very badly to get just a teeny tiny taste of her blood. Wait! Did Kara get a taster of hers yet? Well, I'll just find out. Class continued on, and K'rook paid attention carefully to everything the teacher said. Well he was in school, might as well learn a few things. Later, a bell rang, and everyone ran outside the classroom. K'rook finished up scribbling down his notes and left the classroom.

3rd person!

"That new kid, K'rook is so cute!" whispered Nanase. Ayano and Yukari lstared at her puzzled. Nanase has never noticed any boys before.

"But he has a dark aura, like a demon." mumbled Ayano.

"But how can he be a disgusting monster, he's so cute!" asked Nanase.

Nanase was right, the demon seems to be in its true form. Should she ask her father to help, or Kazuma? No, they would just do the job themselves and Ayano won't help. She can prove to them that she is strong, as well. K'rook walked up to Ayano, and she looked up.

He saw that there was a bite mark on the right side of her neck. If was Kara's favorite area to feed. Yep, Kara bit her. Unless something else happened. He would need to ask.

"You." said a voice from behind. Something blasted towards K'rook, but he dodged it easily.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kazuma! What are you here?!" yelled Ayano. She looked at him frustrated. Kazuma continued trying to hit K'rook while K'rook dodged it easily.

"I sensed a disturbance here." replied Kazuma. He stopped, there was another demon, in Ren's school! He flew out of there immidietly, and to Ren's school. "Ren!"

"Kara. He's after Kara." whispered K'rook. He ran outside the school, then disappeared. Ayano stood there dumbstruck, where had those two gone.

"Well, it looks like Kazuma got a little jealous!" taunted Yukari. Nanase giggled. Ayano ran off chasing K'rook. She ran outside the school, looking for K'rook. But there was no one there, no one at all...

"Kara!" yelled K'rook. He appeared in front of Kara, then collapsed. Kara saw K'rook and was surprised. She shook him, and he awoke. The magical veil protecting him from the sun was shrinking.

"You fool! You used magic, and now the veil is disappearing." screamed Kara. Ren stood behind confused. Was she a magic user?

Kara stood up, surprised. She could sense a magic user coming towards them. K'rook came to warn her about this. She had to go to the mansion immidetly.

"Ummm. Kara?" asked Ren. He look at him confused on what just happened.

"Sorry, Ren. I need to leave." mumbled Kara. She placed her hand over her face, and he collapsed. She then dragged K'rook outside the school, but it was too late. Kazuma appeared in front of Kara and K'rook. He looked at the two demons, they looked very weak. Kara stood up, the necklace on her chest shined brightly, and then they disappeared. Kara and K'rook collapsed in the mansion. K'rook was panting heavily, and he looked very weak. Kara dragged him into his coffin to rest.

At Ren's school...

"Damn it, they got away." mumbled Kazuma. He didn't notice Ren was unconscious. Ren groggily got up, shaking his head.

"Huh? What just happened?" said Ren. He was very confused on what just happened, was there a youma?  
"I'll explain later." said Kazuma. He grabbed his little brother and soared home.

Ayano walked home alone. She wished that she could have helped take out the demon. Ayano stopped she sensed the dark aura close by her. She walked towards the dark aura.

Meanwhile at the mansion...  
"B-big b-brother? Are you okay?" stammered Kara. Of course he wasn't okay! The magical veil protecting him was very weak, and he was outside in the sun for a long amount of time! He needed to regain some energy. "Brother! I'll get you some blood! I will be right back!"

Kara grabbed two bottles to contain blood. Kara ran outside the mansion, quickly looking for some humans walking past the mansion. She spotted one random middle aged woman. She quickly bit her, and filled the bottle. The middle aged woman collapsed. She bit the man with the middle aged woman. He too, collapsed. More, she thought.  
Ayano was getting closer to Kara and the mansion by the second.

Then Kara spotted a young teenaged girl walking along. She bit her, and filled the other bottle with blood. Kara gasped, it was the strong magic user from last night. What was she doing here? I'll need to ask brother what to do with her! Kara put the two bottles of blood in her bag. She dragged Ayano up into the mansion.

"Big brother?" called Kara. "I have brought the blood!" K'rook staggered out of his coffin. He saw Ayano with Kara, unconscious next to Kara. Kara was smiled at her brother, and she threw two bottles of blood to him.

"Go on! Drink up!"said Kara jubilantly. K'rook quickly drank the two bottles of blood, like water. After he finished, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Tell me. Why did you bring a human to the mansion." asked K'rook.

"Ummm... Well." stammered Kara. K'rook sighed.

"Let's go into the living room, and discuss this matter." said K'rook. K'rook dragged Ayano into the living room, not knowing that she awoke and she was conscious. Kara followed.

"Well...so there's this teenaged human, and she was magic user. And so I was like, magic users tastes so good! I must eat her! I found out she was a very powerful magic user, so-so I drank it and was delicious! It was delicious! Right, right?"stammered Kara as she rambled on and on about how good it tasted.

"So?" interrupted K'rook as he sipped the bottle. "Get to the point."

"Well, I first met her the day before yesterday. Sucked her blood, the usually stuff. Then I told her-" said Kara. K'rook spitted out the blood he was drinking.

"You told her?!" yelled K'rook. "She probably knows, she's gonna get the whole Kannagi family and hunt us down for sure!" K'rook had mixed feelings. He was mad at Kara, disappointed he would have to leave this nice city, and scared for being hunted.

"I don't think she knows we are dark magic users!" said Kara. K'rook threw a bottle at Kara. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your dodging skills are poor." said K'rook. "You need more training, enough training to protect yourself." He paused.

"That's why we're going to America, to train with Auntie Carrera." mumbled K'rook.

"What?! With Auntie Carrera! No!" complained Kara. She didn't want to train with that monster again! She would just get her slipper and threw it at everyone, for no apparent reason. And that slipper, would leave huge bruises!

"We have to. She knows the most spells and is pretty much the master of fighting in our family, besides she's the only one left we have." murmured K'rook. "We are leaving next weekend." He waved his hand around Ayano, and she disappeared.

"Are we coming back?" asked Kara. During the days she spent here she made some good friends at school and at home. She wanted to come back, and have a good life.

"Yes, I promise you. We will return to Japan, this city, this mansion, and we will call it our home." promised K'rook in an austere manner.

At the Kannagi residence.  
"Ayano!" yelled Kazuma. "Where were you?" Ayano sighed and ignored Kazuma. She trudged to her room and collapsed on her bed. "Ayano you dullard."

"Huh?" asked Ayano. She looked at him with a confused face.

"Dullard is a smart way of saying a stupid person." said Kazuma as he smirked.

"Hey!" yelled Ayano. She got up from her bed and threw a pillow to hit Kazuma, but he easily dodged.

"Now answer my question, where were you?" asked Kazuma. She looked pale and tired. Also a dark aura was lingering around her, as if she was near two demons. Did she meet the two demons he was trying to catch earlier today?

"Somewhere." replied Ayano. "It's not any of your business!"

Kazuma sighed. Did she really have to be this stubborn?

"It's not any of your business." whispered Ayano. Kazuma closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

FIVE YEARS LATER:  
"It's been five years." mumbled Kara as she gazed at the sunset. Suddenly there was a massive eruption of fire that shook the ground. "Well, I have nothing else to do."

As she arrived in the park, she spotted familiar people. A young pink-haired women wearing a school uniform was surging with power as she attacked the huge youma by herself, while a messy-haired man wearing dark-colored clothes sat on a nearby bench sipping at a can of coffee. A blonde-haired boy wearing a pink jacket with black jeans stood near him cheering the pink-haired women on as she fought. The pink-haired women angrily tore apart the huge youma easily.

"Hey! You guys!" screamed Ayano angrily.


End file.
